


4 times anna and catalina shared a secret kiss + 1 time it wasn’t so secret

by bibbawrites



Series: Six One Shots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Secret Kisses, Secret Lovers, just a bunch of hopeless gays, lesbian anna, queer catalina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbawrites/pseuds/bibbawrites
Summary: four times anna and catalina shared a kiss in secret and one time they kissed in front of everyone
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon/Anna of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon/Anne of Cleves
Series: Six One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895506
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	4 times anna and catalina shared a secret kiss + 1 time it wasn’t so secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: none that i can think of
> 
> this was requested ages ago, anna x catalina fluff, sorry it took so long i hope you like it 
> 
> also i didn't know their ship name so if anyone could let me know that would be great
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, its 5:30am and i havent slept yet lol
> 
> as always leave a comment if you liked it
> 
> enjoy!

**_ONE_ **

The first time Anna and Catalina kissed they were at home alone watching a movie together. The other queens were all out in various different places and upon realising they had a day to themselves Anna had suggested that they pop some popcorn and watch a movie together. 

Which normally would have been fine. Except Catalina had been hiding a major crush on Anna for a little while now. And the way the fourth queen was fidgeting around beside her was extremely distracting. 

Catalina found herself paying more attention to Anna and her movements than to the movie. And clearly Anna had noticed, from the way she turned to look at Catalina, an eyebrow raised. 

Neither of them spoke, their eyes locked in a silent staring competition, and Catalina was struggling to focus, distracted by how close Anna really was to her. Their noses were almost touching. 

“Can I try something?” Anna questioned, breaking the silence, her eyes flicking to Catalina’s lips. Catalina’s heart sped up. Was Anna going to kiss her? 

She nodded slightly. 

“Yes…” She replied. Anna smiled, shuffling closer and placing a hand on Catalina’s cheek. She paused for a moment before leaning in, her lips brushing against the Spanish woman’s. 

Catalina’s eyes shut gently and she lent forward to deepen the kiss. Anna’s lips were soft, and she tasted sweet, like a forbidden candy your parents said you couldn’t have. 

It was intoxicating. 

Their lips moved in sync, and Catalina ran her hands along Anna’s sides, resting them on the German’s hips. 

After a while they separated to catch their breath, and Catalina had to stop herself from leaning forward and capturing Anna’s lips in another kiss. 

They were silent for a moment. And then Anna spoke.

“I really like you Lina.” She said softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. Catalina felt her heart race. 

“I really like you too Anna.” She admitted. Anna smiled before leaning back in and connecting their lips again. 

And that’s how they spent the rest of the day. 

**_TWO_ **

The second time Catalina and Anna kissed was in their dressing room at the theatre. They shared the room with Anne, while the other room was home to Jane, Kat and Cathy. 

Catalina was sat in front of the mirror, trying to get her hair to sit nicely, Anna next to her and Anne on the end. 

They had barely been in the room for five minutes before Anne groaned loudly, standing up.

“I’m going to get ready with Cathy.” She stated, grabbing her makeup bag. 

“Wow, ditching us for your girlfriend huh?” Anna questioned as Anne grabbed the hanger holding her costume. The younger queen blushed. 

“Shut up she’s not my girlfriend.” She replied quickly. Anna grinned. 

“But you like her.” She retaliated. Anne flipped her off. 

“I do not.” She defended quickly, before rushing out of the room before Anna could comment again. Catalina laughed.

“She’s so obvious.” She said. Anna chuckled. 

“She really is. I hope we’re not that obvious.” She replied. Catalina froze.

“We’re not… are we?” She asked quickly. Anna shook her head. 

“Relax Lina. No one suspects we’re messing around. They have no reason to. Don’t stress.” 

Anna lent closer to her, connecting their lips. Catalina melted into the increasingly familiar feeling of kissing Anna. 

Every kiss was just as intoxicating as the first.

“You don’t think it’s risky kissing here? What if Anne comes back?” Catalina questioned when they separated. 

“She won’t. We’ve lost her to the gay for Cathy Parr overwrite in her brain.” Anna laughed, pulling Catalina back in to kiss her again. 

Anna’s hands tangled in her hair, tugging slightly on the curls, causing Catalina to moan. She pulled away quickly, and Anna frowned.

“Why did you stop?” She questioned. Catalina blushed.

“Well…” She paused. Anna took her hand. 

“Don’t be embarrassed about moaning. Just shows you like what I’m doing.” Anna’s voice was low, and Catalina smiled softly before leaning in and kissing Anna again. 

“Hey girls, are you decent?” A knock came at the door and they jumped apart, scrambling to make it look like they were busy. 

“Yeah.” Anna called back quickly. The door opened to reveal Bessie. 

“Just came to let you know you have half an hour.” She told them, and both queens nodded. 

“Thanks Bessie.” Catalina smiled and the bassist returned the smile before leaving, pulling the door closed behind her. 

“That was close.” Anna said once they were sure Bessie was gone. Catalina nodded. 

“Maybe no messing around at the theatre…” Catalina suggested, and Anna nodded. 

“Agreed.” 

**_THREE_ **

A few days after their close call with Bessie, Catalina found herself squished into the back seat of Jane’s minivan with Anna as the queens headed home from the theatre after a two show day. 

Kat had claimed the passenger’s seat the minute they had arrived at the car, and neither Anna nor Catalina wanted to be the third wheel for Anne and Cathy’s oblivious love fest, so they had decided to squash into the back row together. 

Their drive home normally took twenty minutes, which was more than enough time for a bit of snuggling. 

Catalina reached out, taking Anna’s hand and linking their fingers together. Anna smiled, offering Catalina one of her earbuds, which the Spanish queen took happily. She tucked the earbud into her ear, letting the sweet sounds of Anna’s music flow through her body. 

The song in their ears mentioned kissing in the back of the car and Anna and Catalina exchanged a look. Turning slightly Catalina did a quick scan of the car. 

Kat and Jane were talking quietly in the front, discussing the night’s show and a young girl they had spoken to at stage door. And in the middle row Anne and Cathy had fallen asleep leaning on each other, their hands linked. 

“I think it's safe.” Anna mouthed, clearly doing the same check as Catalina. The Spanish queen paused. Surely one little kiss wouldn’t hurt?

She lent towards Anna and the German queen closed the gap, connecting their lips gently. 

And as they kissed they both thought the same thing. They really hoped that the car was dark enough to hide what they were doing. 

**_FOUR_ **

After a long week of shows Anna and Anne had decided that the queens needed to have a night out. They didn't have a show the next day so the decision was made that they would head out to the local bar for a few drinks post show. 

Which was how Catalina found herself squished into a booth with Kat and Jane, Anna nowhere to be found, while Anne and Cathy danced together on the dancefloor, getting more and more handsy with each other as the night went on. 

Catalina looked around the room, trying to find the slightly shorter queen, but she couldn’t see her in the crowded room. 

Picking up her drink she noticed that it was almost done, so she skulled the last of it before standing up. 

“I’m going to get a refill.” Catalina said. Jane nodded in acknowledgment before continuing her conversation with Kat. 

Catalina made her way across the room to the bar but before she could reach it a hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her into a dark corner. 

“What the… Anna?” She said, as the German pushed her against the wall. 

Anna grinned at her before connecting their lips and Catalina melted into the kiss, her hands resting on Anna’s waist as Anna deepened the kiss. 

After a moment they broke apart for air and Catalina smiled. 

“Getting a bit bold aren’t we?” She questioned. Anna shrugged. 

“I just really wanted to kiss you, you look really good tonight.” She replied. Catalina was thankful that the room was poorly lit because she knew her cheeks would be very obviously flushed. 

“Besides,” Anna continued. “If Jane and Kat are gonna notice anything they’ll probably notice that first.” She nodded towards Anne and Cathy on the dance floor, who had moved past their grinding dancing in favour of heatedly kissing. Catalina rolled her eyes. 

“About time.” She muttered, making Anna laugh. 

“You wanna get out of here?” The German questioned. Catalina glanced towards Jane and Kat before turning back to Anna. 

“Let’s go. We’ll text Jane and Kat from the Uber.” She decided and Anna grinned, placing a quick kiss on her lips. 

“Great.” She intertwined their fingers and led Catalina out of the bar, both hoping that they had enough time alone together at home before the other queens arrived to do the things that they were thinking of. 

**_\+ ONE_ **

“Please? It will be fun!” Kat whined, fluttering her eyes. The other five queens exchanged a look, knowing that they would all eventually be roped into Kat’s plan to have a water balloon fight in the yard. They weren’t very good at saying no to her. 

“Fine.” Catalina agreed on behalf of them all. “But you’re cleaning up afterwards.” 

Kat cheered before rushing outside. The other queens stood up, leaving their phones on the table, not wanting them to get wet. 

Once they were all outside Kat produced two large tubs of filled water balloons. 

“What were you planning to do if we said no?” Catalina questioned. Kat shrugged. 

“Didn’t think that far ahead.” She said before grinning. “Anyways, we need teams. I wanna be with Annie.” 

She grabbed her cousin’s arm, pulling her towards her. Anne grinned. 

“And I want Anna.” She decided, and Anna glanced towards Catalina before joining the cousins. 

“This isn’t fair.” Cathy groaned. “These teams aren’t even at all.” 

“Too bad so sad Cathykins.” Anne poked her tongue out. 

Turning to Cathy and Jane, Catalina smiled. 

“So, what’s the plan?” She asked. Jane shrugged. 

“Do we need a plan?” She questioned. 

“Of course we need a plan.” Cathy told them. 

“I don’t care as long as I get to throw one at Anne.” Catalina laughed. 

“We’re going to have to be strategic.” Cathy decided. “Because they have the energy and chaos on their side.” 

“So what? We hide?” Jane questioned. Catalina opened her mouth to reply but before she could the three of them were pelted with balloons, soaking them from head to toe. 

“New plan, just throw them.” Jane said, grabbing a balloon and throwing it in Kat’s general direction. 

The backyard was filled with screams and laughter, and the sound of water balloons hitting their targets. 

Spotting Anna, Catalina threw a balloon in her direction, laughing when the balloon exploded on Anna’s shoulder. 

Anna grinned at her. 

“Oh it’s on.” She yelled, throwing a balloon back at Catalina, who dodged it quickly. Anna grabbed another balloon, running closer and jumping to get momentum before throwing the balloon. 

Catalina grabbed onto her waist, catching the German girl and spinning her, the two of them laughing loudly. 

Catalina placed Anna down, smiling at her. Anna smiled back and Catalina couldn’t help but pull the other girl in and connect their lips in a passionate kiss. 

They pulled apart after a moment, and realisation of what she had just done hit Catalina, and she turned to find the other four queens standing there staring at them. 

“Uhh…” She paused. “Surprise?” 

“Not really.” Jane replied. “Kitty and I saw you guys kiss in the back of the car the other week.” 

Catalina’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah and I saw you guys at the bar the other night.” Cathy added. 

“Well I didn’t know.” Anne spoke up. 

“That’s because you’re oblivious babes.” Anna laughed. 

“Are you dating?” Kat asked excitedly. 

“I mean not officially, but I would like to.” Anna said, tuning to Catalina. “Only if you want that though.” Catalina smiled. 

“I would love to.” She replied, leaning in and kissing Anna again. Their lips had barely connected when they were interrupted by a water balloon hitting them. 

“Anne!” Cathy and Jane exclaimed at the same time, as Anna and Catalina broke apart. 

“That’s it, you’re gonna get it Boleyn.” Anna grabbed a balloon, throwing it at Anne, and the fight restarted.

But no matter how many balloons Catalina was hit with, the smile never left her face. 

She had Anna’s love in her life, and an amazing family of queens and that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
